show me the way to go home
by kanzura
Summary: Setidaknya mereka tahu ke mana arah jalan untuk kembali ke rumah yang sesungguhnya. ShikaIno for event Road to SIFD 2015: Come Back to Me.


.

 _Mereka punya cinta._

 _Mungkin lebih besar dari kebanyakan orang yang memadu kasih._

 _Mungkin lebih dalam dan terikat, dibanding sebuah bahterah rumah tangga._

 _Cinta itu datang dengan proses. Mengendap-endap perlahan-lahan dalam setiap temu pandang mata mereka, selama nyaris seluruh hidup mereka. Bukan dengan sentuhan, cinta itu saling menyatu; tetapi rasa itu melayang bersamaan di tiap udara yang mereka hirup bersama._

 _Tak ada yang menyadari cinta itu, hingga keduanya menemukan; ada hangat dalam kelereng biru, dan ada damba dalam manik kelam._

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Saya bukan pemilik sah dari series Naruto. Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Dan tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.

 **Warning** : AU, possibly OOC, melankolis gagal, sok drama.

.

.

For Event Road to SIFD 2015: Come Back to Me.

.

 _Hope you like it!_

* * *

.

"Aku mulai lelah." Kata itu dibisikan diantara semilir hembusan angin sore; menyelip diantara udara dan dibawa pergi menjauh. Tapi sendu itu tak kian terusir juga.

Oranye telah menyepuh seluruh Kota Tokyo kala itu; warna jingga merambati langit dari arah barat, membiarkan sisi lainnya terhias gelap.

Dua orang itu ada disana; sepasang pria dan wanita yang duduk diatas atap sebuah bangunan pencakar langit— menantang langit yang tengah tergradasi.

Sang wanita—pemilik suara merdu itu— mengatup rapat kedua kelopak matanya, menghindari pemandangan langit kelam dari ujung timur. Si pria ada dibalik punggungnya—juga membelakangi dirinya dengan kepala yang bersandar nyaman di bahunya. Punggung mereka bersentuhan. Disebelah mereka tergeletak pasrah sepasang sepatu _high_ _heels_ putih dan sebuah jas abu-abu yang ditaruh asal; meninggalkan sang pemilik yang kini hanya memakai kemeja putih bergaris biru tua dengan bagian lengan dilipat hingga siku.

"Ada apa lagi dengan pria bodoh itu?" Pria itu—Nara Shikamaru— menatap matahari yang nyaris menghilang tertutup gedung dan pepohonan yang tinggi menjulang.

Sementara sang wanita —Yamanaka Ino— mendengus tidak senang. "Ia bukan bodoh, hanya terlalu naïf. Hal itu yang kadang membuatku merasa ... merasa begitu bersalah." Ino menghela napas berat.

Shikamaru enggan berkomentar lebih lanjut, membuat sang lawan bicara memutuskan untuk mengusir hening dengan; "Bagaimana kabar _wanita-mu_?"

Seperempat detik, dan Ino dapat merasakan pundak Shikamaru menegang—saat itulah wanita pirang itu menyadari bahwa topik yang baru saja ia lempar bukan sesuatu yang tepat untuk dibahas.

"… _Baik."_ Butuh empat detik bagi Shikamaru untuk memuntahkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya—Ino menghitung dalam hati. Shikamaru memiliki otak yang kelewat jenius, adalah aneh jika untuk menjawab pertanyaan mudah semacam itu, pria itu membutuhkan waktu lebih dari dua detik.

"Kudengar dari Paman Shikaku, kau akan segera menjadi ayah?" Ino berjuang membuat nada suaranya menjadi _seringan_ _mungkin_. Agar jangan terlihat _menyedihkan_.

"… Ya."

"Hmm…" Ino bergumam tidak jelas dari balik punggung Shikamaru, tapi tak perlu menjadi jenius untuk tahu ada rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan dari pembenarannya. "Kalau begitu … _selamat_?"

"Ino …"

" _Wow_ , ini hebat! Bocah laki-laki yang duapuluh dua tahun lalu begitu menyebalkan dan pemalas, sekarang telah menjadi Direktur Utama, dan juga akan segera menjadi seorang ayah! Ini benar-benar _lucu_." Wanita itu tertawa lebar, seolah bahagia—namun hanya Shikamaru yang sadar cuman ada dusta dalam setiap ucapan itu. Hanya ada perih.

"Berhenti berkata bodoh." Shikamaru menukas, tajam. Ketidaksenangan yang begitu kentara. Kepura-puraan Ino turut menyiksanya juga.

"Ini sesuatu yang _membahagiakan_ , bukan?" Ino berpura-pura bodoh.

"Cari topik lain yang tidak akan membuatku _muak."_ Shikamaru berupaya lari _lagi_.

Ino berjengit, "Contohnya?"

Ada jeda untuk Shikamaru memutar otak cerdasnya. Dan pertanyaan paling klise itupun akhirnya meluncur. "Bagaimana ... kabarmu?"

Ino ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Terkadang otak jenius Shikamaru memang tidak bisa lebih kreatif ldalam mencari pengalihan. _Payah_. "Baik," jawabnya lugas. "Segalanya baik—rumah tanggaku, kesehatan ayahku, kondisi perusahaan. Hidupku _tak pernah lebih baik dari ini."_ Rasanya sesak, saat mengatakan kebalikan dari realita yang tengah berputar kini.

Pemuda berambut mirip nanas itu mendengus. "Berbohong padaku, pun, tak akan ada gunanya."

Mendengarnya, Ino tersenyum miris. Siapa lagi yang lebih mengenalnya dibanding pria ini? _Pria yang ada di setiap lembar kehidupannya, bahkan sejak ia baru mengenal dunia_. "Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan … _selalu tahu_. Bukan begitu?"

"Ya, dan kau juga tahu _bagaimana perasaanku._ Jadi bisa kau hentikan permainan _pura-pura bodoh_ -mu itu?"

Ino tertawa tipis. "Baiklah, baiklah."

"Sekarang katakan apa yang sedang membebanimu."

Ino tersenyum miris. "Entahlah ..." Ada helaan napas berat menyertai. "Akhir-akhir ini ada suatu perasaan yang begitu menggerogotiku. Aku ... merasa begitu bingung; seperti mengambang diantara ketidakpastian," ucapnya pelan.

Shikamaru menatap datar gumpalan besar awan dengan warna gelap di sudut matanya. "Perasaan apa?"

Dan Ino mendesahkan sebuah kefrustasian yang telah bergumul dalam hatinya. Tapi hatinya tak akan pernah bersih dari frustasi, takut, dan kacau.

.

 _"Cinta, dan ... rasa bersalah."_

* * *

.

 _Mereka punya mimpi, sebuah mimpi sederhana yang terlihat realistis, namun tetap indah._

 _Tapi takdir bukan dalam rancangan tangan mereka. Darah yang mengalir dalam nadi mereka telah membentuk suatu garis takdir; dengan akhir yang telah terancang pasti—juga membentuk suatu tembok tinggi bernama 'tradisi'._

 _Dan takdir telah mengubur dalam impian mereka yang kini tinggal angan._

.

* * *

"Kau tahu ... bagaimana dunia bekerja membentuk satu garis pararel?"

Shikamaru mendengus. "Kau mau aku menjelaskan soal teori Einstein atau Newton—atau bagaimana?"

Ino terkekeh pelan. "Jangan. Kau tahu betapa aku dan fisika telah bermusuhan sejak lama." Shikamaru ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Memori saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah sejenak berputar di kepalanya.

"Maksudku adalah ... kenapa dunia bisa menciptakan kondisi yang …" Ino menjeda sebentar. "Kau tahu, yang menyebabkan manusia mengambil tindakan yang akan … _umm_ —seperti mempengaruhi masa depan. Seperti _saling terkait_ layaknya rantai."

"Tantanan katamu sangat berantakan," komentar Shikamaru, yang sukses mendapat sikutan di pinggang bagian belakang. Pria itu mengaduh pelan, setengah menggerutu, namun pada akhirnya ia pun memberi jawab untuk pertanyaan Ino. "Mungkin hukum sebab-akibat, mungkin juga, ini berkaitan dengan _takdir_."

Ino tertawa skeptis. "Takdir sialan, yang telah menjebak kita seperti ini, iya _'kan?"_

 _Takdir sialan, takdir brengsek, apalagi kata umpatan yang tepat untuk memaki takdir yang tak pernah berpihak pada mereka? "Hmm,_ begitulah."

"Aku hanya terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati." Ino menatap sendu satu sudut langit yang mulai tertular gelap. "Kenapa … _kenapa harus kita_?" tanya Ino pahit. Ada getir dalam setiap katanya itu.

Shikamaru menghela napas; penat. "Kita tidak pernah tahu soal takdir, Ino."

Ino bersyukur Shikamaru tak bisa menatap wajahnya sekarang, karena manik biru serupa langit itu kini terlihat berkaca-kaca—penuh sesal dan kecewa. Fabrik lembut berwarna biru laut ia remas gusar—gaun seharga ribuan yen itu menjadi pelampiasannya. "Tapi kenapa ... kenapa kita harus dipaksa menjadi _orang jahat_ dalam hubungan masing-masing?" Sekelebat bayang bersurai hitam dengan kulit pucat yang tersenyum membuatnya makin sesak. Makin bersalah, dan makin merasa begitu _busuk._

Shikamaru bergeming.

 _Kenapa_? Seumur hidup mereka, kata tanya itu selalu membayangi pikiran mereka; seolah tengah menuntut ketidakadilan dunia. _Kenapa_?

Shikamaru telah menyadarinya sejak kecil—takdir sudah menetapkan ia dan Ino sebagai teman, sahabat dekat—patner bisnis. Bersama dengan Akimichi Chouji mereka bertiga adalah penerus kerajaan bisnis keluarga masing-masing. _Tameda_ _corporation_ adalah penyatu mereka; perusahaan yang dibangun atas kerja sama, dan kedekatan ketiga keluarga itu sejak lama. Shikamaru cukup cerdas untuk menyadari bahwa pernikahan ia dengan Ino adalah mustahil—bisa menyebabkan keretakan dan perpecahan. Dan bubarnya persekutuan mereka bisa membuat perusahaan keluarganya menjadi kacau, tidak stabil, dan kemungkinan pailit masih mungkin membayangi.

Ayahnya pun selalu menyuruhnya—secara implisit, _tentu saja_ — untuk mencari pasangan yang menguntungkan. Karena itu, saat suatu hari Shikaku menemukan putranya menggandeng seorang putri dari keluarga Rei—pemegang 40 persen saham perusahaan Suna corp., hanya ada bahagia dan bangga yang terlukis di wajah ayahnya.

Shikamaru berupaya membuang _impiannya_ ; _cintanya_.

Tapi sekarang berbeda. Mereka punya kesempatan untuk merasakan bahagia walau buram. Dan mereka memilih dosa demi penghiburan semu itu.

Pria itu tersenyum miris, lalu menjawab pahit. "Ini ... ini pilihan kita, Ino. Setiap pilihan punya resiko. Setiap jalan punya dukanya juga." Shikamaru ingin tertawa penuh ironi. Bibirnya bisa mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat bijak penuh penghiburan—tapi menata hati sendiri pun tak kian ada hasilnya. Nyatanya, dalam hati, belum ada kerelaan akan realita yang tengah berputar sekarang. _Ia menyesal._

Dibaliknya, Ino bertanya penuh getir; "Termasuk meraih bahagia dengan _jalan ini_?"

"... _ya_."

* * *

.

 _Mereka punya suatu yang disimpan—rapat dan tak akan pernah terucapkan; sebuah rahasia kelam soal cinta dan impian mereka yang telak bersilangan dengan realita dan takdir._

 _Impian mereka adalah salah —realitas menghantamnya, keras— cinta mereka sebuah dosa._

 _Takdir mereka ialah untuk merambah dosa demi mencicip bahagia yang sementara._

 _Tapi kebahagiaan itu bagai candu—sementara, pun, tetap akan mereka nantikan._

.

* * *

"Aku sering berpikir untuk mengakhiri ini semua ..."

Shikamaru menoleh cepat; ekspresinya mengeras—mungkin marah, mungkin juga khawatir. Ino masih menatap langit dihadapannya, belum mau menoleh dan bertatap wajah dengan pria itu. "Maksudmu, sampai disini saja, semuanya?"

 _Kau mau menyerah mencintaiku?_

Ino bergeser mengubah posisinya agar bisa menghadap langsung kearah Shikamaru untuk melihat pria itu lebih jelas. Tatapan tajam Shikamaru menjadi yang pertama menyambutnya ketika berhadapan dengan wajah rupawan itu. Dan ia menghela napas lebih berat sebagai responnya.

Wanita pirang itu pada akhirnya membuang pandangannya—memilih menatap lantai semen keabuan; warnanya sudah tercemar cahaya oranye matahari yang nyaris hilang. Ia tak kuasa menatap iris kelam Shikamaru yang ternoda kecewa dan intimidasi. "Kita salah, _semua_ _ini_ salah—"

"—Mencoba untuk bahagia _bukan_ kesalahan—"

"—Kita egois dan jahat ... apa orang seperti kita _pantas_ untuk menerima cinta?" Ino terisak, "Apa kita _pantas_ menerima kepercayaan mereka? Cinta mereka?"

Shikamaru bungkam.

Ada hening yang menyiksa setelahnya.

" ... Dengar." Pemuda nanas itu meraih pundak Ino; meremasnya lembut, berupaya memberi pengertian. "Ini mungkin terdengar klise— _dan_ _merepotkan_ — tapi aku tak akan bosan mengatakannya."

Ino menggeleng; _liquid_ bening telah mengaliri pipi hingga dagu—dengan kedua iris biru indah sebagai hulunya. "Jangan membuat dosa lagi." _Dosa kita telah terkumpul begitu banyak._

"Aku mencintaimu." Shikamaru telak mengabaikan ucapan Ino.

Isak tangis Ino mengeras. "Kau ... kau sudah tahu jawabanku ..." Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya, keras. "Aku tak mau menciptakan dosa lagi. Cukup semua ini membuat kita jadi orang jahat, menjadi _pengkhianat."_

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku saja yang terus mengucapkannya." Shikamaru mengusap lembut air mata yang menggenang di sudut-sudut mata indah milik Ino. Air mata bukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk menghiasi wajah cantik Yamanaka Ino. "Biar aku yang menanggungnya."

Ino menatap Shikamaru, dalam; ekspresi pria itu masih sama seperti dulu. Penuh kemalasan, namun ada hangat yang terselip dalam tiap binar matanya. Shikamaru memang bukan tipe pria sedingin es batu—tapi ia juga bukan pria yang hobi mengumbar cinta dan kehangatan. Meski begitu Shikamaru selalu tahu saat yang tepat untuk mencurahkan cinta dan hangat, dalam kadar yang tepat. Dan selalu, waktu kebersamaannya dengan pria itu selalu penuh dengan limpahan cinta yang hangat—walau tidak secara eksiplit, melainkan begitu terselubung. Tapi Ino dapat merasakannya. Karena cinta itu _ada; nyata._

Dan wanita itu menyadari satu hal krusial yang menjadi inti hubungan mereka. Hal yang membuat ia selalu melangkah untuk _kembali_ dan _kembali lagi_ dalam dekap hangat pria itu.

Tanpa tendeng aling-aling wanita itu memeluk erat-erat leher Shikamaru. Berbisik lirih, "Kau ... kau selalu menjadi rumahku …" Pelukan itu mengerat, dan isak tangis masih turut mengiringi. "Kau ... kau rumah yang _selalu kuimpikan; kurindukan."_ Wanita menutup matanya, membiarkan sisa air mata yang terkumpul di sudut mata jatuh dan mengering dari wajahnya. " _Kau selalu menjadi impianku_ — _cita-citaku_."

Shikamaru tersenyum lembut. Kehangatan itu _selalu_ menenangkan hatinya; mengobati penatnya akan dunia. Membuat ia berhenti mengutuk takdir dan beralih menikmati rasa bahagia ini.

Mungkin bahagia itu sederhana—sesederhana _kembali_ dalam dekapan orang tercinta; rumah yang sesungguhnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyambutmu. Terus, dan terus, tiap kali kau kembali _pulang."_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Langit senja hampir seluruhnya tersapu gelap. Burung-burung berterbang bebas di langit; menuju sarang untuk _pulang_.

 _( Dan mereka berdua memilih arah yang berlainan untuk pulang; kembali pada rumah yang tak pernah dirindukan, pada realita yang tengah menanti. )_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **End**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

Mepett banget sama deadline orz but yeaahh, akhirnya bisa berpartisipasi juga!

dan OTL jangan rajam saya karena bikin Ino ooc melankolis melow gitu hahah

.

.

Mind to review www


End file.
